A widely accepted goal is the stimulation of childrens' interest in art. One of the most effective means of achieving such goal is to let children participate in the creation of artistic works such that they can experience the creative process first hand.
While children may participate in a variety of activities which will permit them to create art and thus to increase their art appreciation, there are certain drawbacks associated with many of such activities. Thus, while many activities such as painting, drawing and the like will serve to stimulate children's artistic expression, these activities do not generally employ renewable materials and can thus impose a significant economic cost on parents, schools and/or museums seeking to so stimulate children.
Moreover, many of these activities require children to act individually and are not easily adaptable to group participation. While such individual expression is desirable in many instances, in certain circumstances group creative activity may be a more useful objective. Thus, certain children may prove reticent to so express themselves individually or in general cases childrens' interest in the creation of art may be further stimulated by activities promoting group participation.
Further, particularly where young children are involved, many available forms of artistic creativity require close supervision of each child in order to avoid the ingestion of the artistic materials and/or damage to property (e.g. clothes, floors, walls) to which such materials are not intended to be applied.
Consequently, there is a need for means for children to participate in the artistic process which does not impose large economic costs, which is readily adaptable to group as well as to individual participation, and which exposes children and property to reduced risk. It is the object of this invention to provide an interactive sculptured composition which is economical, adaptable to single or group participation, and which may be safely employed without undue supervision.